


Violet Haze

by ArtsyRevolutionary (3057)



Series: Post-Canon AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Multi, Poetic, Polyamory, kazuichi is absolutely smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3057/pseuds/ArtsyRevolutionary
Summary: Kazuichi sweetly reminisces on his relationship with Gundham and Fuyuhiko
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Post-Canon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Violet Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Fuyuhiko is a little ooc, I'm not used to writing him yet, lol. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> Written as a gift for a friend of mine <3

God, what had he done to deserve this? What had Kazuichi accomplished that made him worthy of this beauty? He stared, heart full of joy and fire. it felt like he was floating.

The music venue. Six months after their final awakening. Kazuichi sat wistfully at the bar, some serving drinks, some sitting at his side. He sipped slowly from some sweet, non - alcoholic concoction that was handed to him, and watched the world go by. The world moved like a blur around him, so full of life and freedom, that he didn’t exactly know what to think. Others stood on the stage, instruments in hand, rhythm and melody filling the room with fire and feeling. The world pulsed to the beating of the heavy drums. But everything fell away as he stared at the table in the center. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the bartop as he watched the display, breathless.

Gundham led Fuyuhiko in a dance. A rhythmic dance. Quick, but full of passion and love. Both standing on the long center table, they danced as if the whole world never existed. Gundham’s arms were tense, yet sturdy. Holding Fuyuhiko so gently, he glided around the table, the melody flowing through his veins. Fuyu’s eyes were closed as he smiled and laughed unabashedly to the sheer atmosphere of it all.

They were alive. And the undeniable spark of fire burning so brightly in Gundham’s eyes made him so sure of that fact. Fuyu’s hands were clenched into Gundham’s jacket, but his body relaxed in his hold. As if he was so anxious to feel his touch yet so scared to let him go.

Peko watched from the corner, a drink in her hands and a smile on her face. Kazuichi could see the pride and happiness radiating from her even from across the room. She was so proud of him. He was, too. And as Fuyuhiko smiled up into the warm, inviting depths of Gundham’s eyes, Kazuichi fell in love all over again.

He remembers the first time that Fuyuhiko had kissed him. It was a quiet evening, the world so silent yet so bright. They had met by accident, both overcome with insomnia that sleep was out of the question. Before there was anyone other than the remaining five. They began talking, speaking about whatever came to mind. It just kind of happened naturally, in a way. His hand softly yet so hesitantly rested on Kazuichi’s jaw and before either of them knew it, his lips pressed softly against his own.

As for Gundham, they had been dancing around one another for weeks. Once they had all awakened, Kazuichi felt an incredible sense of yearning for the man. He never realized how much he missed him, yet it somehow felt as if he wasn’t allowed to feel this way. He had Fuyuhiko. But with a quick glance to him wrapped in Peko’s arms so lovingly, he realized it didn’t exactly have to be as black and white as Kazuichi had thought. His heart was so full of love, and only then did he get the chance to show it.

Days passed into months, and his love for the two only grew, Fuyuhiko and Gundham eventually coming together, as well. Thus the dance.

Fuyuhiko let all his insecurities and worry slip away the second he was pulled onto the table into Gundham’s arms. No one made a scene of it, and Kazuichi would imagine that Fuyuhiko was very grateful for that. By god, did his eyes light up his world.

He sipped slowly from his glass, the sweet liquid filling him with a sense of pure joy that he rarely felt. Staring at the dancing couple, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell when Gunham slyly winked at him, pulling Fuyuhiko into a spin. He smiled at them, gazing wistfully, wishing so desperately to spend the rest of his life with them. But as the music came to its final crescendo, the room filling with applause, and Fuyuhiko pulling Gundham down into a bruising kiss utop the table, he came to his senses, and realized that he didn’t have to dream anymore. Fuyuhiko came down from the table and barreled himself into Kazuichi’s waiting arms, Gundham at his heels with a wide, content smile resting peacefully on his lips. He loved them, and they, him. He had the rest of eternity to spend loving them. Pulling them both into another hug, he knew he wouldn’t want the world any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you for reading! I wrote this pretty quickly, so sorry if it's not as refined as I'd like it to be. I don't currently have a beta reader, but I'm trying my best :) But either way, kind comments/constructive criticism are always deeply appreciated! Thank you again <3


End file.
